


Rolled a seven || A stranger things scene rewrite FT. Richie

by AutumnButters



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gay Will Byers, One Shot, Rewrite, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters
Summary: A rewrite of the scene that introduces Mike and the others. Doesn't really follow Mike into the house but focuses on Richie and his relationship with the party.Strangers things and IT belong to their respective owners, this is simply a fan work to please other fans
Relationships: Will Byers/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Rolled a seven || A stranger things scene rewrite FT. Richie

**Author's Note:**

> Will has a crush on Richie, only hinted at though. More of an experiment to see how Richie interacts with the party

"What is it?!"

"I don't know!" 

"Is it a thirteen!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Will yelled, growing frustrated as him and the other two searched around. The brunette got on his knees as he brushed his hands against the ground, shuddering as he felt the cold and dusty feeling of the concrete, Will growing more frantic as he searched when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Brother dearest~ Mama says it's time to pack up~!" A loud voice bellowed, the group looking up and seeing a tall brunette stand there for a moment, Will then hearing Mike groan as his twin chuckled. "Fifteen after~, if you have a bone to pick, pick it with her not your twin!" The brunette grinned cheeky as he stepped out of the way, waving as he watched Mike stand up and storm out. The tall boy snickering as he turned and jumped down the steps.

"So~ whatcha nerds doing besides dork & doofuses?" He asked with a grin, Lucas rolling his eyes while Dustin stood, smiling brightly.

"Richie! Where have you been?" Dustin asked glancing at Will who seemed to be staring at Richie, noticing his cheeks had seem to become red.

"Well since Mikey dearest has so busy, I spent most of the day at the arcade playing some street fighter." Richie shrugged before walking over to the table, scanning the sight infront of him as Will finally stood up.

Will watched the three, Richie still for the most part as Lucas and Dustin started cleaning their stuff up, pausing before speaking. "I-I got a seven..." He spoke up, looking down at the dice in his hand before glancing up to the other three, Lucas looking back at Will.

"Was it a seven?" Will nodded as he walked over to the table, placing the dice into the box of over dice, Lucas then pressing more. "Did Mike see it?"

"Well no...." Will muttered, glancing at Lucas who shrugged and spoke.

"Then it don't count." He said, stuffing some more stuff in his bag, Will then glancing and realizing Richie had disappeared from his side, causing Will to look around confused before noticing Richie over by Dustin, standing over him.

"So Dustin.... Can... I have that last piece of pizza...?" Dustin paused before handing it towards Richie, the tall boy grinning as he took it and bit into it, turning and walking off as Dustin smiled and shook his head slightly.

* * *

Mike got outside, finding Richie eating pizza as the other boys start getting on their bikes. Dustin then muttering softly to Mike. "Your brother is a little weird.",

"What?" He asked, turning towards Dustin who shrugged. The curly hair gesturing to Richie who was talking mouth full of pizza, Will trying not to laugh at him.

"He's weird. He was staring at our game and then stuffed his face." Dustin said, nodding and glancing at Mike who just sighed annoyed. 

"What's new? He's always been weird." He deadpanned, Dustin shrugging as he then asked.

"Didn't you guys use to hang out all the time? Like I remember when we did a campaign wi-"

"And it was the only time. He's too weird for this type of thing." Mike grunted annoyed, Dustin shrugging before hopping onto his bike, Lucas following behind him.

Will paused as he watched the twins stand there, turning towards Mike he spoke up. "Seven."

Mike blinked confused looking at Will and tilting his head as Richie spoke for him, his mouth full of food. "Wot."

"The roll. Seven. The demogron- it got me." He nodded and smiled at the two brunettes, shrugging before turning and biking off. "See you tomorrow!"

Richie and Mike stood there, both watching the three boys leave. Only heading inside when the light outside flicked. Richie pausing before swallowing his pizza. "Piece of shit." He hummed before turning and heading inside, Mike lingering a bit longer before following him inside as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking if enough people enjoy this and want more, I'll do at least rewrite of season 1 of stranger things. [Sadly the other losers would not be there] 
> 
> And if your wondering when this takes place, the date has been moved to the fall of 1988. [Reasons] 
> 
> Another thing is that I don't know much about stranger things since I have only watched two episodes. [I don't really enjoy the official content though I do enjoy fan work alot more]
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading! Please please tell me what I should work on especially involving the stranger things characters, it will be greatly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
